Chapter Five: "Interesting Developments"
Asid Mjolnir - November 27, 2013 09:36 PM (GMT) On: Jon chucked quietly, glancing Berge over. "If you ran back to France, you'd be able to worry more and do less." He said, pointedly, glancing at the desk again. "General Mjolnir had mentioned some things in relation to the-" He paused with an irate look at the door as someone knocked on it. As William stepped in, Jon stood, looking the other officer over apraisingly. "A pleasure, Captain. Last Canadian I dealt with was my former XO. Regardless, General Mjolnir mentioned you in one of his reports. " Jon bared his teeth in the grin that followed. "Careful now, a general's attention can be just as bad as good, and I hear his bite's as bad as his bark." He grinned to show he was joking. "Homeworld doesn't really let him eat captains and commandants. They let me though." His grin grew. Off: Tag Anne-Laure & Siege Sorry, been busy Anne-Laure Berge - November 28, 2013 12:09 AM (GMT) ON Anne-Laure's Office, SGC Commandant Berge "Well, begging the Colonel's pardon, but despite all appearances, I don't exactly equate to easy prey." Anne-Laure said with a grin, "And besides, they only just finished most of the remodeling, I don't think the IOA will fund another one so soon." "Otherwise, well, that's that. I'd hoped to get more off-world missions running this week. Oh, and there's a shredded memo in my trash can, I guess the Alpha Site commander and executive officer aren't too happy with housing a Spec Ops unit, but General Petrov told me not to worry about it." Anne-Laure shrugged, "Not my problem anyways, and not like I'm going to go to bat for them against Admiral McRaven." Tag Siege Jon Off World Agent McMillan, SG-1 Before anything else could be said, Roat stepped in again, leaving the Marshal to step off in a huff for the drinks table. "I apologize, but the Marshal is a bit of a cautious man. He was in favor of ending our off-world operations due to the threat it posed, and has always been distrustful of the off-worlders we met. His prudence has merit, but it does leave him a bit rough around the edges." Roat explained, "I assure you, there is no animosity, we're not judging you for actions that we have no perspective of, and I'm sure if the Asgard deemed you worthy enough to be allies, they trusted your people implicitly." "Yeah, well, it's kind of like saying that you murdered a friend who shot themselves." Stephanie replied. "Again, madam, I apologize. That was not our intention." Roat said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll try to talk to him, get him to ease up." The Ambassador went off to speak to the Marshal, while another man, a short balding man in robes that also seemed to be a cross between formal robes and a lab coat, approached. "Roat and Voronin have been friends since university, it's natural that Roat will jump to cover when Voronin runs his mouth. But Roat means well. Voronin is just a suspicious old war horse." The man chuckled, "Professor Sundar, chief of the ministry of science. I was once in your shoes, exploring other worlds with the Portal, but by the time I took charge of our program, it was being shut down." "Yikes, kind of sucks to be the one left turning out the lights when you get the opportunity to run the show." Stephanie commented. "Indeed, young lady. But they were years well spent. Now we're focused on expanding our space program without the Portal. I was hoping if perhaps you could shed some light on your people's own space program efforts. I don't need technical details, though, I just want to see how others' efforts to reaching space travel evolved, as a bench mark. Unfortunately, our encounters with other races were with primitives who barely understood machinery, much less space travel, so I'm quite eager." Sundar said. "Uh, well, that's not my field, exactly, but like, we first started space flight on Earth around the 1950s or so, about what, seventy years ago, with basic rockets, and then like around the 80s, they started using space shuttles, and later on, with help from friends we made like the Asgard, as well as recovered tech from our enemies, like the Goa'uld, we managed to speed things up a bit to faster-than-light travel around 2000s." Stephanie looked to Smith and Ghost, "Uh, you guys want to throw in here?" While the scientist spoke to Spook, Smith and Ghost, the woman who had fidgeted at the mention of the Ori quietly made her way over to some of the others who had not been in conversation with Roat, stepping up to Audie and Mossovich. "Excuse me. But earlier, your leader made mention of your people encountering the Ori...is this true?" She asked. Tag SG Teams Near Offices, SGC Captain Koralova "Larissa is fine, I'm not too bound on protocol when I'm speaking casually. Just when the brass or newbies are looking." Larissa said with a grin, "But no, you're not holding me up at all, the Sergeants are drilling the new recruits today, and I'm sort of dodging paper shuffling right now. I wasn't aware you were back on duty, I thought you were on maternity leave." Tag Sam OFF Samantha Lowrey - November 28, 2013 02:22 AM (GMT) ON: ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Off world---- "Uh, you guys want to throw in here?" Tom raised an eyebrow before taking a step forward. "Well, I'm not sure what I could add." He rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well our first FTL ships, err faster than light ships, were merely captured Goa'uld cargo ships. Not much use in a fight, but handy if you didn't have a Stargate where you needed to go. Eventually we built our own, using some reverse engineered Goa'uld technology and a hyper-drive we took from a captured Goa'uld Alkesh." Tom paused for a moment, trying to remember his 'ship history 101'. "After some time though, the Asgard provided us with a better engine. And with the pros and cons we discovered from our first ship we managed to develop better ships. So I'd have to say, with out the help of the Asgard, we would still be pootling around our little corner of the galaxy." He finished it there. He didn't want to mention the Asgard core to much. He didn't know these people and didn't know if they might trick them into getting a look at a core to steal it's secrets. He couldn't think of much else tell them without giving away the hush-hush stuff. For he knew, they already had a fleet and were trying to gauge us to see if it was worth attacking us. Turing to Jim, he raised both eye brows. "Err Jim, got anything to add?" ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----SGC Corridor---- "But no, you're not holding me up at all, the Sergeants are drilling the new recruits today, and I'm sort of dodging paper shuffling right now. I wasn't aware you were back on duty, I thought you were on maternity leave." She smirked a little. "I've shifted that duty over to Ant" She smiled slightly and dropped her head for a moment. "As much as I love the little buggers, it's nice to get out of the house." Powering down her tablet, she held it to the side. "Well if you want to paper dodge, why don't we get some grub. Ant is terrible at keeping me informed of things around here, so I need a little gossip. Besides, no one said I had to report in straight away." She smiled as she offered hand in the general direction of the commissary. She wanted a catch up with what was going on, but her main reason for it was she wanted to know if any news on Asid's whereabouts. Despite his hard man image, she knew there was a little teddy bear in there. After Ant and the kids, there was no one she cared for more. She cared for Tom, but not as much. He was like the annoying brother you can't stand but love all the same. With her parental duties, Sam hadn't even had chance to see how Audie was, and she was off world. She always saw the General as a father figure, looking after his kids. And kids who miss a parent can do all sort of crazy stuff. She hoped he would return soon. OFF: TAG: Sundar, Jim (as Smith) Koralova (as Sam) Jason Freese - November 28, 2013 07:00 PM (GMT) -ON- Sgt. Jason "Ghost" Freese, SG-3 Off World Ghost shrugged as Steph tried to go to him for answers. He figured Smith would be better at answering the question for him. "sorry Spook, ships aren't my thing. I just shoot at amazing distances and look great while doing it. Can't help you on this one." He smirked hefting his 416. He gave the stock a slight lift, keeping it aimed toward the ground as he kept it close to his form, insuring it was never in a threatening situation. He listened for a bit before turning slightly to get the others in his view. Jim was closer to them so he didn't worry too much. They would have no trouble watching each other's backs. All things considered Ghost wasn't in that phase of trust just yet. "Basically when it comes to space, we're not entirely ignorant. But its nice to know we're not the only curious little cats in the universe." -OFF- Tags: SG Teams Prof. Sundar Stephanie McMillan - December 5, 2013 09:19 PM (GMT) ON Off-World Agent McMillan, SG-1 The scientist chuckled, amused. "As I said, I have no real interest in your technology, it's more to see where we've gotten in relation to other space programs." Stephanie shrugged, "Sorry, just that the Marshal kind of has us on edge about your views of us, if we're all really here as friends or what." "Not to worry. Again, the Marshal is a suspicious man," The professor laughed, "You should deal with him on a daily basis, my dear. Really, I have no hidden agendas or covert plans for you, I'm a scientist, and I'm curious. And since our off-world Portal has been decommissioned, I jump at every chance to meet a new species." "I suppose I can under..." Stephanie paused, as the Stargate behind them began to dial, "...stand. What the hell?" The gate's address was already not matching up with Earth's from the first symbol. "Is something wrong?" The professor asked. Ambassador Roat began to cross back over, and the guards were both watching the gate as well. "That...that's not us. Someone playing with your dialing system?" Stephanie asked. "No, our dialing system was decommissioned and sent to a museum on a different continent. How strange." The professor said. "This is quite irregular indeed." Roat commented, "Perhaps it's best that you should leave until we..." The Ambassador was cut off by the last chevron lighting up and the gate exploding into life. "...well, let's see who our mystery guest is." Stephanie said, glancing to the others as she shifted her G11 around for easier access. First through the gate was a man, his skin a powdery white pale, with equally white hair and even his eyes were white, clad in silver robes, and then following him were a two columns of five men clad in armor that looked vaguely medieval and yet also spacefaringly modern, with narrow silver staffs. The two columns spread out into a line behind the robed man. Smartly, the local guards were already shifting positions to keep eyes on the new arrivals. The robed man looked around the room for a moment before speaking. "Hallowed are the Ori." He proclaimed, "And damned to the depths of eternal darkness are those who consort with the vilest of heretics." "...oh hell." Stephanie breathed, "Ambassador, you'd better get behind..." "Now just one moment." Roat said, "You there, I thought we made it perfectly clear that your presence was no longer welcome on our world. We will not tolerate you forcing your ways upon us." He said to the Prior. "You dare to dictate what the Ori can and cannot do?" The Prior replied, "We have given you a chance for salvation, to embrace Origin, and yet, we come to find that you have been in league with the Tau'ri, condemning yourselves to eternal damnation by collaborating with these heretics." "We have been in league with no one. They came to us, same as you, we are giving them the same chance to meet with us and speak their ways. But you had your chance, you forced your ways upon us, and demanded our servitude, and we rejected you." Roat replied. Stephanie watched the scene unfolding, glancing to the others to see what they were doing, and trying to figure out how to go about dealing with this new situation. The Ori had not been seen or heard from in any significant way since the end of the Ori War in '08, at least in the Milky Way, so this was a hell of a loop. Tag SG Teams SGC Atrium Capt. Koralova "True enough, although I don't have much in the way of gossip." Larissa said with a wink and a grin, "People seem to think I'm some kind of spy sometimes, but I can't help it if I see and hear things, right?" Of course, the irony to her was the truth of the statement, but her service to the FSB was only a formality at this point, she didn't even report to anyone there, not that anyone outside of Command knew of her ties to Russia's internal intelligence branch, "Most of what I see are the trainees, although oddly, a good chunk of them aren't even going to any of the Expeditions or to us. They're going to the Fleet, I guess someone's rebuilding." "But, since I've done my duties as an officer and delegated to my subordinates," She said with a grin, "I think I can include lunch in with my paper dodging duties, especially since that's about the right time anyways." OFF Tag Sam Samantha Lowrey - December 6, 2013 02:08 AM (GMT) OFF: Sorry in advance for any errors, writing this on my phone. ON: ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Off world---- Tom was about to mingle amongst the ministers when the gate began to spin. Turning to face it, he raised his mp5 slightly. As the kawosh disapated, he prepared him self for a fight. As the Prior emerged, he slowly aimed his weapon at him. Although it was intared, it was better than nothing. "Oh crap. Where the hell did they come from?" he asked no one in particular. Slowly he moved his aim between the Prior and his soldiers. Tom had been at the SGC the first time they fought the Ori. It was not going to be easy to defeat them. Given how long it had been since any one had to deal with the Ori, an anti-Prior device was not part of a teams standard kit. And you couldn't exactly fit the Ark of Truth in your back pocket. "I was unaware that anyone still followed the Ori?" Tom said to the Prior. "The Ori will always have followers. Once you find your self on the path of Origin, you do not wonder from with ease" the Prior said. Now turning to face Tom, he continued. "When you last battled the followers of Origin, they found it so.... confusing that anyone could not see the true path that they were intrigued as to why and it led them astray. They will not be dissuaded so easily this time." Tom wasn't sure if he was referring to himself personally or humanity as a whole. "Well, either way, we're not buying. So why don't you disappear to which ever hole you crawled out of and leave us and them alone." Smith waved his hand towards the stargate. Suddenly, he found it hard to breath. Loosening his weapon, he grabbed his throat. Finding even harder, he put a hand on Jim's shoulder to try and stay up. It was no use though. Falling to the ground, he could feel his life ebbing away. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He could breath again. Taking a good lung full air before starring at the Prior. "That is what I believe your people call a warning shot. Do not address me in that manner again." The Prior said sternly. ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----Stargate Command---- "But, since I've done my duties as an officer and delegated to my subordinates," She said with a grin, "I think I can include lunch in with my paper dodging duties, especially since that's about the right time anyways." Sam smiled at that. "Well the Medical department seams to be quiet, doubt I'll be getting disturbed." Sam said as she started to move towards the commissary. "Has there been any word on the General?" She asked. Sam was very fond of the Asid. She never really got to know him until after she furked about in his head. For the months that followed, she monitored him closely and began to see him as a father figure. OFF: TAG: Jim, rest of team. (as Smith) Koralova (as Sam) Sorry if that wasn't the angle you were going for. Had an idea and went for it. Can change if needs be. Jim Miller - December 9, 2013 04:12 AM (GMT) -ON- Once things got underway, Jim had moved into the midst of the crowd with the Major; it was more habit than anything else. Making sure the officer types didn't get into too much trouble; which he hadn't which was good. For the most part he kept his mouth shut, and his ears open; as well as his eyes. When the Major asked for his input on the space element of the Stargate Program Jim shrugged, "Sorry Sir, I'm a trigger puller, I couldn't tell ya much." He replied; his hands digging into his pockets. And all was going well, for once. 'Yeah, for once, don't jinx it.' He said to himself as he looked around the room, just as startled as everyone else as the gate started dialing. Jim found Ghost and pointed out a location for the sniper to move to, to provide cover and be out of sight. What stepped through the active gate, stopped Jim in his tracks. He'd read and heard about these guys, the Ori and their Priors. They were simply bad news. With his long gun slung, it would take to long to present it; so instead Jim drew his sidearm and lined up his sights. His finger had the trigger to the wall, the point at which any further and he'd be shooting. He held off as the Major tried to talk the Prior down. Jim then felt the Major's hand on his shoulder as the Prior force chooked him; Jim tried to hold the Major up but he couldn't without losing his sight picture. "That is what I believe your people call a warning shot. Do not address me in that manner again." The Prior said sternly. Jim laughed as he put pressure back on the trigger, and put the first bullet down range, "And this is what we show of force!" He shouted over the boom of his sidearm until the slide kicked back and locked. -OFF- Tag: Prior/Smith Stephanie McMillan - December 9, 2013 08:09 AM (GMT) ON Off-World Agent McMillan Everything happened a bit faster than Stephanie would have liked, and as soon as Miller had emptied his mag, she was real certain that the mission was going to hell in a hand basket as the Prior just seemed to give a small smirk. Not a single bullet had touched him. Roat stepped between both parties. "Enough of this! We will not be your battleground! You! Return to where you came from, this instant! Guards!" Roat commanded, pointing at the Prior. "Blind are those who believe they can dictate how and where the fires of knowledge can burn, and only a single fate is held for those who choose to align themselves with the greatest apostate to the Ori in history." The Prior said. Before Roat could say another word, he was hurled clear across the room, as if an invisible gale had taken him, throwing him into the pillar with a sickening crunch before he hit the floor. Both guards drew their weapons, but were cut down by the Ori soldiers. The dignitaries all began to flee. "Weapons free!" Stephanie ordered, bringing up her G11 and opened fire on the soldiers, but the Prior managed to stop every last incoming bullet aimed at him and his soldiers. "YOU WILL BEAR A MESSAGE TO YOUR LEADERS!" The Prior called out over the weapons fire, "SO YOU WILL BE SPARED UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!" Stephanie lowered her weapon, her HUD reading that she had emptied the 50 round magazine, and with her right hand, was already reaching for a new one as the Prior raised his staff, and it began to glow brightly. Stephanie had only gotten the magazine out of the slot above the G11's barrel before a burning sensation of pure pain shot through every fiber of her, with no way to shut it out or stop it. "Go...to...hell!" She forced out, before the pain dropped her to her knees, letting go of the G11 and trying to fight back against the pain, but it was like trying to hold off a tsunami with a water bucket. "When we march again, there will be no mercy. All will either embrace the way of Origin or perish. You have tried our patience enough already, and will be given no quarter. Any who seek your aid will be destroyed." The Prior said, almost as if he were just reading rules from a book and not causing the most searing and blinding pain to those he was speaking to. "We...kicked your butts last time...we'll do it...agaiAUGHHHH!" Stephanie screamed, finally falling to her sides, writing in pain. "You required intervention to succeed, child. That will not happen again. Take what has transpired here today to your leaders, let them know of their impending Judgement Day. And know that by coming here, you have doomed this race to extinction." The Prior said, before the gate was activated again. The Ori soldiers and Prior retreated through it, and the gate shut down, leaving the others in the aftermath of their torture. Stephanie rolled onto her back, panting heavily, feeling like every muscle in her body was on fire, and could hardly even find the will to sit up, much less stand. Tag Open/Reactions OOC: I was using the part in the Ark of Truth where the Doci and the Priors were torturing Daniel, Vala and Tomin after their capture for what the Prior here is doing, if that helps. Also, yes, I'm wrapping this mission up, since it's not working out in the slightest how I planned. SGC Capt Koralova Larissa shook her head, "There hasn't. According to the Commandant, no one has any information on his whereabouts, and plenty of people have been looking, checking under every rock, but I don't know the specifics. Either his enemies have good connections and are quite skilled at covering their tracks, or he's gone to ground for the time being, and would know exactly how to stay off the grid." "Thankfully, with the war officially over, we're back to business as usual, not dealing with wartime problems. Which I'm sure for you, that's welcome news, given what the war must've added to the workload over there." Larissa replied, "Though for me, I'm left tearing at the walls. Hate to say it, but I'm not cut out for shuffling papers and watching trainees." She said with a laugh. Tag Sam OFF Jason Freese - December 9, 2013 05:45 PM (GMT) ((HAH I remember that!!! I caught the ref for once *dances*)) -ON- Sgt Jason "Ghost" Freese Off-World As the gate started to whirl up Ghost gave it a sidelong glance, catching Miller in his line of sight. His eyes wondered finding what he was talking about and he broke int a light jog, making his way up a slight pillar while using his back as a brace against the wall. He let the 416 catch on its sling as he slightly twisted at his waist, grabbing onto a landing and swinging his body forward with a slight kip to pull himself up and over. He rolled over his back then finally settled on a stomach. the bipod unlatching purely out of reflex considering he probably wouldn't need it. but since it was out he took the time to fold the foregrip back and lock it in place as he watched the gate don his VCOG. Hand moving to his TACPAD and flying over the panel, making sure to record. There was no telling what was going through and it would be a nice idea to make sure the cameras ere rolling...besides you never knew. Ghost let his head tilt to the side. He studied while in the Cadre. So when they stepped through it was a little more than bad ju-ju vibes. As the conversation began he was quick to pick up that this wasn't their first time here. Their peaceful little mission had just went sideways. His eyes gave a quick sweep of the room, getting eyes on everyone as he slowly switched from safe to auto. The stock was quickly pressed firmly against his shoulder as soon as he noticed Major Smith choking. Yeah...I jinxed us. He sighed as Miller brought up his sidearm and started pumping out lead. Ghost decided to wait. If they could drop Mr glowing staff then the rest would be easy. Safe to save the ammo and see what happened. After all the Ori ere in the path to the gate. They'red need to get by to get home...and he did have some boom to try out. He was debating trying a frag or two. However once the orders came out Ghost's brought his right eye to look back down the sight and started firing in short controlled bursts, aiming for the grunts so to speak. Of course he should've known big papa prior had his bases covered. "Frack me," he muttered. His HUD adjusting to the glowing stick thingy. Shame his body couldn't do the same. He groaned, arching his back as his hands clenched. He was just barely able to move his hand from the pistol grip in time to keep from causing on hell of an accident. His body contorted somewhat. He had trained to deal with pain, and torture wasn't a new thing for him but this pain was...difficult. He didn't have the ability to block it out or push it out of his mind. It was...in his mind, and there was simply no fighting it. Nor was this like embracing the suck. That kind of pain was managed, controlled...in an environment you trusted somewhat. He curled somewhat as his body tensed, every muscle in his body trying to fight. His eyes widened as he clutched at the edge of the landing before he blacked out. His weapon fell, the sling catching leaving the rifle to start to twirl on the sling back and forth as it wrapped around his forearm. -OFF- Audie Mjolnir - December 12, 2013 07:36 AM (GMT) ON Off World Things happened fast, and Audie was across the room from the gate, where she had the good sense to keep a low profile as she waited to see how things would pan out, and watched for an opportunity to jump in. That came all too soon as Roat was flung across the room. "Damn!" she muttered, drawing her pistol and moving toward him, not that she could likely do much if the Prior decided to pursue the matter. Still, she would protect Roat as well as she could, certain that Arkady was close as well. And as soon as the immediate danger was over, she holstered her weapon and turned her attention to the medical aspect, reaching to feel for a pulse as she looked around, noting the others who had fallen. OFF Anne-Laure Berge - December 14, 2013 08:17 AM (GMT) ON Off World Agent McMillan Not since her fight with Knight outside the White House did she feel so exhausted, her whole body aching. Stephanie wanted to just pass out right there on the rotunda floor, but there was no time for that. She slowly pulled herself up to sitting, before standing up. The effort of just doing that left her a bit wobbly, but she managed to focus, stay on her feet. This was a disaster, the Ambassador was dead, the local leaders had fled and were likely bringing armed troops to eject them, and the Ori had made their returning debut. Not exactly the most promising start to resumed off-world operations, Stephanie thought as she looked around. "We should probably get out of here...given the Marshal's attitude towards us, they likely don't have any intentions of going easy on us if we stick around, especially after getting their head Ambassador killed." Stephanie said, going to her TACPAD and bringing up the GDO app. The program established a wireless connection with the stargate, and it began dialing Earth. By the pillar where Roat's body lay, the Professor of Science peeked out from behind the pillar, carefully approaching Audie. "You should go, miss. Without Roat, Vornin will be quite irrational, and you may end up bearing the brunt of a crime none of you committed." He smiled a bit, "For what it's worth, I think your people could be friends with ours, and I'll do what I can to convince the Prime Minister as such. This is not your fault." Tag SG Teams (Steph) Audie (Professor) SGC Atrium Anne-Laure's Office Commandant Berge While they had their discussion in her office, an alarm began blaring...familiar one, that was followed with a familiar PA alert. =^= Unscheduled Off-World Activation! =^= Anne-Laure frowned as she stood up from her desk. "Merde, that was quick. What the hell's this about?" Anne-Laure said as she picked up her phone and hit the speed-dial for the gate room control room. "This is Berge. What's going on?" She asked. "This is Petty Officer Weltsch, ma'am. It's the address to the place we just sent SG-1, -2, and -3...wait...yeah, okay...iris is closed, and we're getting SG:1's IDC confirmation." "Very well. We're on our way." Anne-Laure hung up the phone and walked over to her wall safe, pressing her thumb down on the white pad next to the numeric keypad before punching in the code and opened the safe. Inside, her new sidearm sat, a SIG Sauer P226 X-FIVE Tactical, a top of the line model of an already excellent handgun. She took it and the two spare mags out, as well as her backup, her Manurhin MR 73 revolver and two speedloaders out, before looking to Tenjin. "Are you carrying, sir? I don't want to be caught flat-footed again." Anne-Laure asked, checking both weapons. She kept the revolver for herself but offered the SIG to Jonathan. Tag Jon OFF Jim Miller - December 15, 2013 06:15 AM (GMT) -ON- Off World Jim was stunned that not a single round from his sidearm had hit the Prior, but instead hung suspended in the air in front of him. In the back of his mind he did register that the bullets would have hit all within the same 2 square inch area. Hearing McMillan call weapons free, Jim dropped to a knee reloading as he did and letting loose another volley of fire from his sidearm; it went quickly and Jim was reaching for another magazine as he was hit by nothing. But his body felt like it was on fire; his weapon dropped from his grasp as he fell to the floor. His world flashed red and then faded into black. The world came back into focus and Jim rolled over onto his back breathing, slowly trying to will away the pain as he groped around for his sidearm. Finding it he reloaded the Glock before sitting up, surveying the scene. "Well. Let's not do that again." He said as he pushed himself up to a kneeling position, the world swimming in his vision. "Whoa..." He said as he steadied himself, before attempting to stand, which garnered a similar feeling but not as bad. It looked like most everyone was on their feet, expect Ghost; "Damn kid." He muttered as he moved towards Ghost; he was out. Jim slapped him on the cheek a few times, but the kid didn't stir. "Ghost's still out of it Ma'am, I've got him." He said as he pulled Ghost forward under the hand rail and over his shoulder, into a fireman's carry. Grunting under the extra weight Jim stood up straight and grab the Snipers rifle and walked towards the gate. "We good to go ma'am, he's a bit heavy." -OFF- Tag: McMillan, Audie, Ghost? Jason Freese - December 16, 2013 02:25 AM (GMT) -ON- Sgt. Jason "Ghost" Freese, SG-3 Off World Jason's mind had sunk into a dark place. He lost his grip somewhat, sitting up on his knees. Something was off, it didn't take much for him to notice that something was horribly wrong. Last he remembered he was on another planet, getting microwaved by some old dude off his rocker. Now he was kneeling on a sandy coast. The tide rushed up, coming a few inches up past his knee as it cascaded infront of him and the wind carried it off to the right. That sinking sensation of virtigo hit before he fell back into the water with a silent thud and splash before it could receed. A deafening explosion rocked his body. Forcing him to roll to his feet as he came up, his shoulder was pressed against a wall as hehis weapon angled toward a door.his mind focused Jason remembered this place. He reached up, touching his face, noticing his "shield" wasn't there. The stinch of death filled his nose, so strong it was nausiating. With each step he crept closer to the door. He didn't need the obvious pointers to tell he was alone. There was no sense of security. He felt vulnerable for one of the rare moments in his life where helplessness sunk in. A shaky hand slowly reached for the latch and slid the iron shod door to the side. The muzzle of his weapon sprang up and swept the room with its Taclight. He felt his blood run cold. His body shivered, betraying him as he locked eyes with a blonde teanager. Her body looked so broken and pale, clamy...sown together. Jason wanted o throw up, her dead eyes took in his form, reaching for him before an explosion tore through the small room and corridor. He flew through the wall, landing on his back in the thick sands of Sana'a. He coughed as tracers flew over head. A hand clasping him by his plate carrier. He couldn't tell who it was through his daze. But his body said run. And so he did, engulfed in thick black smoke. When he emerged he dropped to a knee. Coughing as he looked out over the ocean. Seeing a cargo ship sailing away. His knuckles bleeding as he stared at his left hand. Sobs silently left him as he stared up at the sky. Jason lowered his head, slamming both fists into the ground, only to come face to face with Ghost. A bloodied handprint across the balaclava. He stared with the pure emotion of fear in his eyes. Knowing whoks blood that was, knowing the truth that was never made known. He gulped, willing himself to stand. But before he could gather his footing Ghost reached out, grabbing Jason by his arm and slinging his body into the water. Darkness consumed him once more. A single light slowly coming into focuse, as he crawled from the beach into a thick jungle. This was Africa, he knew it without a doubt. His hands covered in blood. Oddly he sat up onto his knees, staring at his hands as the blood seemed to grow in quantity, pooling in his palms. Watering eyes looked up into the dark forest, just seconds before the sun started to come up behind him. But daybreak didn't bring a sense of security, or warmth. It only chilled him further. -OFF- Tags: None (Phone post, probably a looot of typos there. This can all go ignored, I'm just posting fillers. Though all of this ties into Pack of Wolves. Which I'm close to finally finishing.) Samantha Lowrey - December 17, 2013 11:36 PM (GMT) ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----SGC---- ----Heading to Mess Hall---- Sam was disappointed, but not surprised. There was a few occasions where she would have to hunt him down when he had an appointment with her. He certainly knew how to hide. She smiled slightly, but it soon faded. She was certainly glad the war was over. "I didn't exactly do much during the war." Sam placed a hand on her belly. "Being heavily pregnant, they wouldn't let me do much. I mainly consulted. I'm glad I can finally do some proper Medical work." As they made their way through the maze of corridors, Sam tried to remember the way. It had been sometime since she had been in the building. "Perhaps if you have a word with the Commandant she could place you on a team. I'm sure there is more than enough holes in the team to fill." ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Off World---- After being choked by the Prior, Tom began to crawl to the back of the group. He needed to try and find his foot. He didn't fancy standing up in the line of fire. Making his way to a pillar, he slid his bag off. Pulling out the normal MP5, he loaded. Using the pillar for balance, he started pulling himself up. But before he got half way, the Prior was up to his old tricks. Tom fell to the floor once more. He puposely let go of his weapon. With the pain he felt, he didn't fancy accidentally firing it and shooting one of his team. Once the Prior was done, he quickly stood up, grabbing his MP5 en-route, and pointed it at the gate. He got into position just the last ripple on the event horizon disappeared and the gate shut down. Letting out an angry sigh, he leant back against the pillar. Tom was close to Audie and heard what the man said. "I hope you're right Professor." He turned to face them. His gaze altered slightly as the gate opened once more. Slowly placing a hand on Audie's shoulder, he spoke softly. "Come on Chief, there isn't anything more we can do here. Lets go home." Chucking the normal MP5 back into the bag, he grabbed his Intared one. Moving over to the entrance most of the Ministers fled through, he watched guard. "Okay, we're clear. Get everyone through.". Tom kept flitting his eyes between the group and the corridor. He wasn't going to go through before everyone else was. OFF: TAG: Koralova (as Sam) Professor, Audie, teams (as Smith) Asid Mjolnir - December 18, 2013 03:15 AM (GMT) On: Jon shook his head, patting his pockets absently before jamming his hand into one and, tugging out his sidearm, an HK45 from an deep pocket. "Nope, I am decidedly packing. Damn thing kept bugging me since DC." He grumbled, glancing at the door onto the balcony. "Ladies first." He said, gesturing for her to go through. "Want to bring me up to speed on what the teams were doing?" He asked, lightly, as he began checking his sidearm as he stepped onto the catwalk. Interesting Developments Interesting Developments